1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, and is particularly directed to an air bag for protecting the torso and head of a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, typically referred to as an "air bag", is commonly used to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration such as occurs in a vehicle collision. The air bag is inflated with inflation fluid into a position adjacent to the vehicle occupant to protect the vehicle occupant from forcefully striking parts of the vehicle. The inflation fluid is provided by an air bag inflator.
In a vehicle collision, the head of the vehicle occupant may be subject to injury from broken or flying glass from the vehicle windshield or side windows. It is desirable to protect the occupant from such broken or flying glass.
Also, an air bag which is designed to protect both the head and torso of a vehicle occupant can require substantially more inflation fluid than an air bag which is designed to protect only the torso of a vehicle occupant, thus requiring a larger inflator which is heavier and takes up more space in the vehicle. It is desirable, of course, to minimize the weight and dimensions of an inflator.